


want you to play with me

by louisplumpyass



Series: harry; the possessive little shit! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As well, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crying, Desperate Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Needy Louis, Nipple Play, Older Harry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Teasing, Top Harry, Younger Louis, and tiny bit of, blowjob, due to pleasure of course, face fucking, handjob, harry is crazy for his louis yes, hmmm yea, i'm bad at tagging so so sorry, of course, okay byeeeeee, please let me know what else to tag if needed, possessive sex ig?, use of the word slut at places, wait, yup thats all i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisplumpyass/pseuds/louisplumpyass
Summary: "I'm quite not finished with you yet." Harry whispered right on the shell of his ears and squeezed the girth of his cock, making Louis shudder a sloppy puff of air as the tickling sensation ran through his spine, Harry was intoxicating. "Let me play with you a little more, Lou. I promise I'll give you what you want. Be my good boy, hm?" He slowly annunciated every word and licked a warm line on the nape of Louis' neck — Louis curled in his arms at that. Submitting himself a little bit more."Always wanna be your good boy." Louis whispered back and enveloped Harry's hand in his.or𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 ;)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: harry; the possessive little shit! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150619
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	want you to play with me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty average at writing smut but i still do idk why skdabhsjhb but hope its readable at least 'cause english is not my first language. sorry for mistakes, if any!
> 
> and if you decide to give this a chance, thank YOU with all my heart, ilysm <3
> 
> and yes, needy little louis is my baby <3

"Haz?" 

"Hmm?" Harry looked up to see Louis crawling over him, leaning down, burying his face deep in the crook of his neck, his whole body draped on his, snuggling him like Harry was the last thing he got a hold on. Both of them sink so deep in the couch, Louis' already hardening erection rubbing against his thigh. Asking to be taken care of. Because definitely, that's the message it's passing across.

"I need you." he whimpered and gathered Harry in a tight hug. Harry could feel how stressed Louis was, these past few days had been hectic and very eventful. Louis was on the edge of falling apart when things went south, thanks to Andrea — Louis' assistant who ended up fixing everything the way Louis wanted it for his upcoming projects. It's fascinating how Louis keeps up the happy energy around the house and office, even if deep down inside he just wants to let things go for once and not care at all. 

Harry unleashed his shirt and smoothed the silky buttery skin hidden underneath, running his palm softly on his beautiful slender back, making him quiver with need, his shirt gradually crinkling near his shoulder blades as Harry massaged his bare back, his golden skin shining in the dim light. Louis was breathing Harry in; like the oxygen he was in his life, and the way Harry knew how much Louis trusted him was making both of them shiver with _want and need._

"What do you want, _baby?"_ Harry whispered and Louis squirmed at that, inching his face closer to Harry's, rubbing their stubble together — bruising and burning each other's skin marvelously and earning a low sound of appreciation out of Harry's mouth which just thickened Louis' cock even more. 

Harry knew what Louis wanted, he knew where this was going to go and what this night will end up being — Harry balls deep inside Louis, while Louis cries out of overstimulation and a sore ass — but that's exactly what he wants and he's gonna get it. It's going to be one of the nights where Louis wants to lose all his control, the act he portrays among the people he works with is something that requires an immense amount of _power and control,_ and he indeed is so good at it. But sometimes he wants to be the one controlled and surely not in a way someone would think of him in. 

"Want you to play with me," Louis mumbled under his breath and bit down the soft skin on the nape of Harry's neck. A wave of chills spread on Harry's body — his words — so _soft_ yet so _dirty._ So fucking _filthy._ What a filthy boy that _Louis Tomlinson_ is.

"Want to be your good boy." his words stung deep in Harry's ears and with Louis' entire body weight anchoring him down— this was maddening. Harry could simply rut their hips together and make Louis come right now — but that's not what Harry wants, does he now? Harry felt Louis' cock twitch against his thighs and _good lord,_ Louis' just so horny— Harry loves him like this and just fucking wants to be inside of him like.. right now. _Control._

Louis' just desperately hard and needs some immediate attention to his hard problem. Louis' breathing was loud and hammered and — _God,_ Harry wanted it to be much _worse_ but he had to regain his composure and maintain his dominance — his power on _his Louis,_ "Pretty boy wants to be fucked good, hm?" Harry softly muttered, teasing enough to hear a high pitched voice of agreement coming from the _pretty boy_ and his _pretty little mouth._ Nodding and causing shivering friction with his stubble on Harry's jaw, driving the older man mad with lust. Louis' needy, so fucking needy. God help Harry because he may end up wrecking his gorgeous boy a little _too good._

"People are still in the house, you know how loud you get. Hmm?" Harry felt Louis vibrate at that, he knows what his voice does to his horny little boy, "Don't want anyone other than me to hear you like that. All sore and fucked up for me. Begging to come." Harry husked and Louis whined — helplessly rutted his obvious bulge on Harry's thighs, trying to get some friction. Louis was impatiently getting closer to Harry's cock and Harry wanted him to be _calm_ — he slid his hand up and down Louis's back, lingering it a little longer at places he knew had Louis gasping and staying pliant for Harry. Drawing soft and gentle circles in the dimples of his spine. Louis loves it. Louis loves Harry.

"I'll have the place all to ourselves in just a few hours, but I need you so badly, babe. Like... _Right Now._ " Louis cooed with a shaky breath. _Jesus._ It's ridiculous how turned on he is — Harry's just talking to him. But Harry can't say otherwise because he's feeling way too greedy himself.

"Lou's being greedy tonight, hm? That's not something good boys do, do they? Lou?" Harry pressed a sweet and tempting kiss on the shell of his ears, licking it just to see the boy squirm and cry even more.

" _P-Please,_ " he begged like a needy little slut. _Harry's needy little slut._ Louis just wants Harry to shake his world, make him fall apart, fuck him until he's pleading him to stop but asking for more at the same time. Fucking himself on whatever Harry supplies — dripping down and making a God awful mess of the sheets — making the housekeeper fluster when they change it to something freshly clean the next day. Louis wants it _all._

Harry grasps Louis' head in his large palms — massaging his scalp, looking at the blue eyes that were dark with lust — pupils dilated, Harry could see him floating already.

Louis wasn't even fucked — yet he looked so fucked out like he's already in his headspace. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips on _his little Lou_ gingerly — Louis' eyelids fluttered, fingers clasped tightly behind Harry's neck. _Yes,_ this is what he wants and so much more. _More._ Harry tugged on his hair and a moan filled his mouth — an innocent gasp perhaps. Harry nibbled on Louis' red bitten lips and lick his way through the seam of his lips, sucking his tongue and opening his mouth with it a bit more, drawing him in and gulping a sinful sound that Louis couldn't keep in, Harry had to pull away before he ended up doing something to him while their friends were playing games in the next room. 

"God, look at you gagging for it, aren't you?" Harry smugly darts his eyes from Louis' pink lips to his ocean blue eyes; _that he helplessly drowns in every time._

"I'll be good, I promise." Louis' glassy pleading eyes had so much desire to it, he had no idea and no one in this world knew that other than Harry. Only Harry. Harry blinked when he felt another twitch from Louis' cock that channeled through Harry's thighs and sank straight in his wonderfully hard cock. All because of this boy, _his boy._

"Let's do something about it then." Harry smacked Louis' juicy ass that he always had a hard time keeping his hands away from. It's sinful how voluptuous his ass is, so meaty and delicious. God, he wants to bite it and mark him up. _Later,_ he reprimanded himself.

Harry gently ushered him away and walked into the bedroom, earning a whiny sound in return from the boy who he left abandoned on the couch. Harry smirked unabashedly.

Louis on the other hand was greedy today, he just wants Harry _right fucking now._ He shamelessly bit his lip and pressed a hand on his clothed cock and palmed himself a bit, being alert of Harry walking in on him anytime while he's _getting himself off_ of the thought of Harry playing with him. Harry never liked when Louis touched himself without his permission or just without Harry in general. He was strict when it came to pleasuring Louis and _God_ — Louis loved him so much.

He was about to take his hand away when his luck got worse when Harry indeed walked in on him — Louis flinched his hand away like it was on fire and met with two green eyes that were _dark with lust and anger,_ Louis' face fell in a flushed look that was _oh so_ innocent.

"Don't touch what's not yours, Lou." the stern wave in Harry's voice sure didn't sound sweet and it stung Louis in his cock, he was so turned on. Maybe Louis did want himself to get caught. 

Louis visibly breathed when Harry moved closer with something behind his back, making it unable for Louis to see what it was. Creating the sizzling anticipation and temptation. Harry stood in between Louis' legs, making him strain his neck and look up at the broad shoulders and heaving chest. Louis felt small and vulnerable — he folded his hands behind his back as a quick reflex and Harry looked beyond smug, _good boy._

Louis cranked his neck a little more to look up at Harry's green emeralds while looking all innocent — _so fucking innocent._ Harry almost came at _that_ look. 

"Was gonna give you what you were craving for, but I guess —" _shit,_ Louis' screwed. He knows that he has genuinely pissed Harry off because Harry wants every moment of pleasure that Louis receives to be by him and _only him._ Louis is _his._

"I'm sorry, I'm—"

Harry cut him off as he yanked Louis' plush caramel hair, stretching his well-muscled throat to its limit, his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed his moan. Harry knew his weaknesses, "Wasn't finished talking, was I?!" Harry scowled slowly against his throbbing pulse. The jolt of alertness that ran in Louis' veins was ecstatic, he loved the way Harry controlled him. No one other than Harry could do this to him. And if someone tries to lay an eye on Louis, Harry would make sure of making them regret it. Harry's a possessive shit when it came to Louis but Louis wouldn't trade it for anything. He loved every inch of Harry the way it was. He liked being Harry's obsession.

Louis nodded, agreeing even though there was no question asked for him to reply to. He wanted to be useful to Harry as much as he could. He wanted Harry to _use_ him. As much ever he wants.

"Turn and bend over," Harry patted his cheekbones and pulled him out of his fantasies.

Louis cried at the loss of touch in his hair, yet looked overly confused as well, because- "We are in the living room," he whispered pathetically — eyes blinking and twinkling, even though he wanted this as badly as he wishes to admit, he doesn't want to get caught like this and he's pretty sure Harry must be on the same page. He hopes.

"Do I look like I care?" and that's it, the growl was all he wanted for his limbs to move, he got on his haunches and gripped the headrest of the couch in his sweaty trembling hands, wondering what's on Harry's mind, and excited as an aching twitch shot against his boxers. 

Harry lost himself in the way Louis arched his back — ass up in the air, all pretty and wiggling in need, _Jesus,_ so ready to be manhandled by Harry. It's mind-blowing how much Louis trusted Harry. 

Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis' boxers and pulled it down along with his sweats, just till the swell of his outrageous butt cheeks, his cock still covered from the front, only revealing the skin Harry wanted to work on. Louis gasped and looked at Harry over his shoulder, shuddering a long-held breath and seeing Harry gazing at his ass like a hungry man, he felt himself getting harder, just looking at Harry gazing at him with such hungry eyes was enough for him to _get off_ on. But he wanted more. _Wanted all of Harry._

"Relax," is the last thing he heard before he heard a cap opening, he squirmed when he heard it snap close, waiting for Harry to finger him, _yes_ — he wants that, he wants it so bad, he wants to feel Harry deep inside his body and _oh!_

Oh! Louis muffled a moan as he felt the cold object nudging lightly at his pretty pink hole, Harry smudged the lube on his tight pink hole with a black butt plug. Louis cooed Harry's name like he was high on it, dropping his head between his shoulders. _God_ , he loves him for this. He's so eager that he wants to push his bum against the plug so he could have it, feel full to the brim. He might come just with the thought of feeling so full. He doesn't urge himself on it, knowing very well Harry would abolish the plan if he moved the slightest or did something he surely shouldn't do until said so.

He waits, waits for Harry to pleasure him the way Harry likes and the way Louis loves. 

"Don't think you deserve this to be quite honest," Harry rasped with a bit of sternness, voice going an octave low, putting the plug away and caressing the fleshy skin, drawing circles on his pretty wet hole that's glittered in translucent pink lube. Louis lets out a delicate whimper and Harry takes a deep breath, "You touched yourself, even though you know you shouldn't, hm?" he pressed his thumb in for emphasis and felt Louis push himself on it, desperate for any kind of touch. 

"I'm sorry, _p-please.._ I need you." he cried softly, looking at Harry with his puppy eyes.

Louis was impressed at how composed Harry was today— and Harry was dying because it was so fucking painful to not just push Louis on the bed and make him come, again and again. 

"I'll take care of you, always." Harry rubbed the lube between his fingers and slowly shoved it in — Louis whimpered beautifully, cock stiffening in his sweats as Harry slowly thrust in, letting him adjust, opening him up and pressing sounds out of him. He arched his back when he reached in until his knuckle, he was so tight — fuck — even after dripping him wet with so much lube, it wasn't enough for his tight little hole.

Harry brought his lips on Louis' ears and growled, "Shhhh, do you want someone to walk in on you like this?" Harry punctuated it with a sharp slap on his ass and it did nothing but make him whine more in pleasure, the skin prickling hotly as Harry pushed in another finger, opening him wider.

"Hear you cry my name out, hm?" Louis felt his knees giving out, he's madly turned on by this, the thought of getting caught is riling him up, he covers his mouth to stop letting out filthy sounds, biting on his index finger to hold himself from moaning. He really can't hold himself up. 

Harry curled his fingers in, scissoring him, hitting his prostate occasionally and making him cry out as he grips the headrest, knuckles going white as he's trying not to go limp in Harry's touch or controlling himself to not let out an obscene sound. Louis gave up and squealed a series of _'ah! ah! ah!'_ and Harry lost his mind. Harry's hand shot at his bulge where he had to palm himself because Louis wants to be loud knowing it pushes Harry to his edge.

Harry pressed his front on Louis' back and slipped the hand he was palming himself with on Louis' mouth — the grip was deadly as he relentlessly fucked him with now three fingers. Louis muffled a choked sob against it and looked at Harry with teary eyes. Harry murmured, "Shhh, stay fucking quiet, Lou." and he mewled to that, and _God!_ As if he could.

"Fuck, you want our friends to see you begging to be fucked, huh? You would like that, wouldn't you?" and he rolled his eyes, too gone to give Harry a coherent answer, too gone to feel shameful. Louis' so goddamn loud, it's so hot. _He's so hot,_ Harry corrects.

Harry nuzzles his neck and watches him take whatever he gave him so beautifully like the fucking _good boy_ that _he is._ Harry surely felt Louis drooling against his hand as he gasped when Harry pulled out completely and thrust back in, harder than Louis expected, making the petite boy quiver. He let out a soft yet so broken, muffled, _'Please'_ against Harry's palm. Harry shivered and his cock obscenely popped out and rubbed against Louis' thigh. God, he's so fucking hot. And his dick is so fucking hard, it hurts. But he loves it.

"Been so good for me, baby. Gonna give it to you, you ready for it, hm?" Harry caressed a hand on his back, easing him out, making him feel comfortable and warm because he has a long night coming ahead.

"Fuck— yes, please." he desperately begged and bit down on his already bruised lips, feeling the cool liquid dripping down his hole and past his balls now, building a shiver in his groin, he arched his back in response, his back is aching now and his t-shirt is stuck uncomfortably on his back with sweat, but he doesn't care. He was far away from caring about anything but Harry and his touch, no one ever made him feel like this, he was so fucking lucky to have Harry. 

Harry loved how Louis completely submitted himself to him, normal sex with Louis was beyond wonderful but when he's like this all _vulnerable and responsive,_ so _pliant,_ _melting in his hands type of pliant,_ it's a lot to comprehend. It's euphoric, so damn _erotic._

Harry inserted the plug in without alerting the pretty boy — he gasped, Harry sensed him tensing up as the object went half an inch deeper, "Lou.. baby, relax- okay? I don't want you hurting yourself." he spoke softly and patted his butt cheeks endearingly, "Let loose, baby. Let me make you feel good, hm? You want that, don't you?" Harry heard him take a deep breath, nodding aggressively — which left a smirk on Harry's lips.

Louis listened like the obedient boy that he is and loosened himself in Harry's touch on command. Harry's smirk got wider and he pushed it in, watching his pink hole swallow the plug hungrily, the wrinkles of his skin stretching out beautifully around the object, making the boy moan when Harry tapped the base of it, making sure it's secure in its place. The tug sure made him gasp but when he felt Harry pulling his sweats back in its place, he furrowed his brows in disbelief.

Harry sat beside him, wiping his hands clean on some tissues, being his nonchalant self. Louis stayed still in his bend over position, cocking his head at Harry with a lost look, "What—?" 

"Punishment, babe." Harry cut him off and pressed his lips on Louis' parted ones. Louis easily complied and forgot how mad he was and got lost in Harry's mouth, Harry sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away just to watch him open his crystal blue eyes, looking helpless — his wet lips twinkling in the dim light, Harry wanted to kiss it again — so he did. If possible, Harry wanted to kiss his pink lips till the break of dawn.

"You'll keep that thing in your ass till the night ends and you'll not touch yourself," Harry combed his sweaty fringe that was stuck on his forehead, _fuck — he's so gorgeous._ "You'll be my good boy and wait for me, yeah? Wait for me to make you come, take care of you, hm?" Harry saw him swallow and lick his lips, he sure likes the position a bit too much 'cause he hasn't moved an inch, "Would you do that for me? Will you be my best boy?" Harry whispered on his lips — like it was a secret illegal deal of some kind. 

Louis wanted to scream and pull him closer... but who is he lying? He loves the idea of being good for Harry. He nodded immediately, "I'll be your best boy," he cooed and Harry felt it in his heart, he would do anything to make Harry happy, it's always a pleasant sight to see him go so pliant and when he does Harry just cannot stop nurturing him with whatever he wants. 

"I'm so hard-" Louis' last word came out like a broken whisper, he sat down and winced when he felt the plug hit directly on his prostate. God, he groaned inwardly.

_Hmpf, fuck you, Styles :(_

The way he wants to grind his bum on the couch and fucking come, but he can't, doesn't wanna double his punishment.

"I know babe, I did that." The smug look on Harry's face was enough for Louis to groan out loud and throw his head back as he watched Harry walk away from him, smirking like the devil. 

"You're evil," Louis yelled playfully.

Harry chuckled, "But you love it." 

Damn right he does.

Louis sighed and smiled, feeling content because Harry didn't lie, he loves it. He loves Harry in every shape and form. His happiness was interrupted with a sharp hit on his prostate, again, as he moved a bit and he screamed against the pillow on the couch. He has to go through this for hours and he's already leaking pre-come. He could die, he's so desperate for Harry to play with him, properly this time.

_Just a few hours, Louis. You can do it._

* * *

Louis can't do it. Nope. 

He has never been this hard in his entire life. He could cry at how much of a turn on this is to him but he can't do anything to get pleasure out of it. The restriction of not being allowed to touch is just thrilling it up and hardening his cock in his sweats. Thank God for the invention of long hoodies, his goods are safely hidden. 

Niall had joined the two of them (because he got bored of Zayn and Liam arguing) for the movie marathon that Harry and Louis were in and honestly Louis is praying for Niall's girlfriend to come back to pick him up like they do most nights and simply throw Zayn and Liam out for the nuisance they are creating in the other room. No he wouldn't do that- he loves his friends, but still, he wants to be alone with Harry, under him, just be skin to skin, and be with Harry. Louis doesn't wanna wait because _hell,_ he can't help the little mewls he lets out whenever he's trying to move an inch, the plug is sharp against his prostate and he feels the heat prickling from his cheeks because Harry was shamelessly watching Louis writhing on the loveseat with so much smugness on his face. Louis gained some control over his breathing, trying not to sweat too much and act normal. Which is genuinely a very difficult job to do right now. 

"You okay Lou? You seem a bit off?" _turned on more like._ Niall harmlessly investigated and took a bite from his frosting. 

A shivering breath escaped Louis' mouth and Harry smacked back a chuckle, he whipped his head at Harry but quickly diffused any assumptions that were being made against him, "I'm fine, just a little tired." he nodded to himself, more like glaring at Harry. He does realize he's being weird with his body language. Of course, he's being weird, he doesn't roam around with a fucking plug up his ass all the time. What does one expect him to do? They have done this before but not in front of people they _know._

Niall nodded and resumed back to indulging the frosting very enthusiastically, attention back on the TV.

Louis continued to glare at Harry as he owes him something, well Harry does owe him a lot of orgasms for sure. Harry averted his eyes purposefully and smiled when he felt Louis roll his eyes. It's fun seeing him get flustered and needy profusely, Harry's ego sure doubles up on that.

The next thing Harry noticed was that the space beside him on the couch has been crowded by Louis's presence and Harry sees him blush timidly, he pushes himself in Harry's arms and snuggles him under the blanket. It's endearing how adorable Louis acts but this feels like a strategy and _okay_ he's pressing Harry's palm on his hard-on. _Fuck,_ Harry's hand tingles and he gives Louis a pointed look but doesn't move his hand away. 

Louis looks exhausted, he squeezes Harry against his chest and rests his lips on the shell of Harry's ear. 

"Haz, do something please." he shudders when Harry squeezes him, his large hands cupping Louis' bulge perfectly.

Harry kisses his jaw, whispering, "You're so fucking greedy today, aren't you Lou?" he pinches the tip of his leaking cock and Louis just bucked his hip so hard against Harry's thigh that Harry had to check if Niall noticed it or not.

Great, Niall was fast asleep on the couch. 

"Behave, Lou. It won't take me more than a second to double your punishment, you know that right?" Harry kept his hand still, frustrating Louis like he wasn't miserable already.

"Hazza, it hurts." Louis slurred and — slowly blinked, locking his eyes with Harry.

Harry was this close to his defeat, he rarely teased Louis so much because Harry never was able to resist the boy for too long, but today Harry wants to see how much he can put Louis in his headspace before fucking him right and _so good._

"Baby.." Harry kissed the words on his lips and took some pity on him, "I'll give you what you want but you have to wait..." Harry kissed him softly and pushed his hand under the waistband and tugged him on the base of his cock, Louis gasped and hid in the curve of Harry's neck, panting against his ear. 

"No hiding Lou, wanna see your pretty face all flustered for me." and Louis went bright red at that, pulling himself away just to look at Harry while he stroked him leisurely and pushed his other hand against the plug, making Louis almost shout. He was so sensitive, he just wants Harry's cock ramming inside of him and not that plug.

" _Shhhh,_ you're not to come, okay baby?" Harry watched him as he fastened his hand movements, tugging it harshly and pressing the pad of his thumb in the slit of Louis' leaking cock- playing with his pre-come. And what the fuck? He says not to come and then proceeds to go at a _'gonna make you come so hard'_ pace. _He's so unfair,_ Louis declares.

Louis moans but nothing comes out of his mouth, he's the epitome of horny right now. Harry's hands feel so amazing. Harry smirked, happy that he can make Louis moan so shamelessly. 

"Feels good?" Harry sucks wet kisses down Louis' throat and he squirms. The jabbing of the plug against his prostate, the slow and fast strokes, and _God-_ Harry's mouth all over him — it's too much to handle.

"So good, don't stop _please._ " Louis cried so softly.

Harry smiled and sucked on Louis' delicate lips that were trembling with his little begs. Louis' eyes fluttered shut at that and Harry felt all the butterflies in his tummy go flying. He loves his boy so much. 

Harry moves his hands out of Louis' pants and catches Louis' tiny whimper in his mouth and holds him against his torso, hitching Louis' hips over his and grinding their hard cocks together as Harry squishes his ass to press him more firmly against him and creating such delicious friction. Louis throws his head back at that and lets out a shaky breath of _'Harry.'_

"See how hard you make me _Lou–_ see how much I want _you?"_ Harry says and kisses Louis hard on the lips, rolling his tongue in his mouth. Louis mewls and tries nodding but Harry keeps sucking his tongue and it's shattering him apart. 

"Fuck.." Harry brushes his lips against Louis' pink swollen ones, he brings a hand between them and can feel Louis getting wet with pre-come, and _fuck_ \- he wants to taste _his_ Louis and suck him off until he comes dry. _Fuck._

"Haz, gonna come." and everything stopped, Louis is about to go off when Liam and Zayn usher out of the other room, arguing about gaming consoles and whatnot. 

"Why did you throw the controller on my head, Zayn?"

"Because you weren't listening, Liam."

"You could have easily called me out as every other human being does!"

"Well the controller was in my hand and it just felt right to throw it and get your attention, you know?" 

"Honestly, unbelievable you are." 

"Whatever— Louis? Why do you look like someone just sucked your soul out? You good?" 

While Louis was in the same position, Harry had sat himself up and pretended like he didn't just grind their cocks together. How does he do that? 

"I said the same thing." Niall sleepily chirped. 

"And I said I am better than okay. Just fucking tired." he huffed a breath, annoyed.

"Jeez, we are just checking on you. What's crawled up your arse today, huh?" Zayn had to tease. And the fucking irony, metaphor, and whatnot in that sentence was _hairpullingfrustrating._

Harry crackled at that and earned himself a stinging pinch from Louis under the blanket. 

"Let's eat boys, it's almost time for dinner." Harry clasped his hands together and everyone headed towards the dining area. Completely ignoring Louis.

* * *

Saying dinner was torture was an understatement. But Louis survived somehow and now he's sitting with his head on the table while everyone has already left. It's been three hours of being on the edge and hard. Constantly hard. And the dickhead that Harry is, he's washing the dishes so slowly with so much concentration that it's pissing the living hell out of Louis, but Louis has no energy to even yell. If this was any normal day Harry would be running around the house with Louis following him with a _bloody knife._

Louis knows Harry is doing this on purpose because he loves teasing and seeing Louis beg for him and his cock. But Louis gets what he wants and he'll get it anyhow, and he has his tricks to get Harry on top of him in seconds. It's high time now. 

Louis' ringing phone startled Harry out of his daydreaming, daydreaming on how he's gonna ruin his boy into a sobbing mess with streaks of come dripping down his tummy. He blinked and got back at his dishes, rinsed the last plate and as he was about to close the tap, he froze.

"Yeah, what time? — Which club? Okay, I'll see you there in fifteen minutes? — Bye." 

Today was their day to relax and be with each other as Louis was relentlessly busy with his work all week, there's no way Louis can just leave. Harry missed him so much, _this isn't fair_ — Harry almost muttered out loud.

Harry clenched his jaw, closed the tap, and searched for Louis who was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Harry took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and opened the door to their bedroom and _fuck._

_FUCK!_

Louis was halfway through pushing his pants up his thick thighs, the butt plug shining between his gorgeous ass, and _wait a fucking minute._

"Harry, stop staring," Louis said without even looking at Harry. He pushed the pants up his bum, buttoned them up, and turned around to a Harry that was leaning against the door frame with an angry expression that had Louis weak in his knees. 

Harry folded his arms around his chest and gave Louis the fakest lopsided smile, "Where are you going?" 

"Got invited to go clubbing, so—"

"With who?" He cracked the muscle knot in his neck and raised an eyebrow. 

_Breathe Louis._

"With Alex." Louis knows what he's doing, to say he's going clubbing with the person Harry despises the most is… _this is going to be fun._

"Oh, are we now?" Harry devilishly smirked and took a step in. He stared Louis down and swung the door close behind him and locked it. The sound of the door locking shivered Louis up, _it worked -_ Louis smirked inwardly.

The palpating tension in the room and between them was so arousing, Louis wanted to pounce on Harry. His heartbeat was in his throat. 

"And you were going _commando?"_ Harry taunted sourly whilst walking towards the large windows. 

Louis gulped, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" he snapped back and it earned him a bitter chuckle from his now irritated boyfriend that was looking out of the window, the city looked mesmerizing. 

"What do _you_ think, _Louis?"_ he looked at Louis dead in the eyes and slowly draped the curtain's close. If Harry wants- he could be so goddamn intimidating, and his long hair gives him more advantage. _Damn it._

Louis was so lost and horny in the way Harry was portraying himself that he forgot Harry actually asked him something.

"What?" he let out a shaky breath. For Louis, this was so out of character, but Harry always had him crumbling.

Harry stood in front of his flushed face boyfriend that looked _oh so confident_ seconds ago. Harry licked his lips and saw Louis averting his eyes down to the lips. Harry smirked, "What games are you trying to play with me, _Tomlinson?" Tomlinson,_ he husked and unbuttoned his sheer black shirt at the _slowest_ pace possible, not taking his eyes off of Louis. Challenging him to speak up.

Louis has so much to say, trust him, like seriously he can rant on and on about what kind of a dickhead Harry has been all evening. But it's just his mouth isn't working like he's trying so hard but it keeps watering at Harry leisurely revealing his torso and all the tattoos that are their secret love confessions. Louis' twitching cock thinks the same thing.

"I- I, I-" 

"Huh? You what, _Tomlinson_ _?"_ Harry scoffed — and slipped the shirt off his shoulders and reached lower to unbuckle his belt. His persistent staring is making Louis sweat and _fucking God,_ Harry is so aware of how much Louis loves striptease. 

Louis doesn't even remember the question, "It's none of your business." he mumbled and blinked when he heard the belt _clunk_ on the floor. Harry is standing in his grey boxers in the middle of their bedroom and Louis wants to straddle his hips, sit on his cock and fucking make both of them moan. 

Harry takes a step closer and Louis takes a step back, "What are you doing?" Louis was breathing hard and Harry towering over him should not be this _hot._ He blames it on _this_ butt plug that's stuck in his ass. His legs hit the wall and before he could comprehend his existence, an arm is wrapped around his slender waist and he's being hoisted up against Harry's naked chest. Harry's grip is so tight and so _possessive._

The hard-line on Harry's lips along with those burning eyes were enough for Louis to freeze in his spot. Their noses were almost touching and Louis had to hold his breath and try not go cross-eyed.

" _It is_ my business to know why _my_ boyfriend is planning on shaking his ass around people I hate the most." Harry snarled and the heat he radiated prickled on Louis' skin.

"Then Pay. Attention. To. Me." Louis said with his greeted teeth. Harry's hold was so tight, Louis almost gasped when he _squeezed_ him tighter.

Harry trailed his lips on his ears and whispered, "Oh baby, trust me, you're not getting out of my sight or arms anytime soon." And that had Louis curling around Harry's neck, Harry's smirked at the adorable gesture. It's beautiful how _submissive_ he gets.

Louis Tomlinson does not lose a fight this easily, _never,_ but this is Harry, _his Harry,_ who he is _utterly in love with._

Harry hooked his hands under his lover's ass and made him wrap his legs around his waist. Louis was quick to oblige and happily enveloped Harry in his arms. Harry took him to the bed, "Gonna remind you all night who you belong to." he lovingly whispered and kissed his hair. Louis helplessly blushed at that.

When he felt the soft surface beneath him and a hungry Harry crawling over him he knew he's in for the night. And when Harry saw _his Sexy Louis Tomlinson_ all legs wide open for him, he knew he would wreck him _too fucking good._

Harry sat in the V of Louis' legs and duck his head down to capture his soft lips, kissing him, pulling on his bottom lip as he runs his hands on Louis' heaving chest, pushing him down and tasting him deliberately. His boy taste so sweet and so marvelous, Louis let out a _needy_ moan in his mouth and Harry had to have him now, he pulled away, "Why don't you take this off, _baby.._ " he murmured on Louis' lips and Louis let out a strangled breath and nodded.

Harry sat back and watched his pretty boy pulling the hoodie off, his sharp collarbone was something to die for, _so fucking sexy._ When Harry's eyes drank Louis completely, his eyes drifted off to his bottoms and Harry had to lick his lips, "Why is your dick out, Lou?" he got closer and wrapped his hands around Louis' hard, thick girth. The mewl Harry earned in return through his parted, gasping lips was hypnotizing.

"I couldn't zip them close," Louis mumbled softly, a bit embarrassed, and threw his head back when Harry pressed his thumb in his leaking slit, _playing_ with it, squeezing him _hard._ Watching him wiggle in his hands and that _little drop_ of pre-come bubbling up- _God._

Harry hovered over Louis' ear, whispering, "Why's that, Lou? Tell me." he sucked on his earlobe and Louis trembled, curling his jaw under Harry's ears. Louis bent his knees and squeezed them around Harry's lower half.

"I was so hard, it wouldn't fit in," he whispered back and Harry smirked, licking a bruising mark on Louis' defined jaw. Harry gave him a hard tug on the base of his cock and Louis had to clutch the bed sheets whilst letting out a sweet frustrated whimper of _Harry._ He was so sensitive, it's not even funny anymore.

Harry kissed him shut and licked his insides, making him arch his back when Harry rolled his thumb around the head of Louis's cock. The little sounds Louis was making against Harry's lips were _tantalizing._ "You were leaving with your dick out of your pants, Louis? How _naughty_ is that, _hm?"_ he stared him down and Louis had the most pleading look on his face. He was _so close._

"Wasn't gon– gonna go _anywhere_." he stuttered a moan and grabbed Harry by his neck and smashed his lips with his, sucking and nibbling on his tongue and when Harry kissed him back even harder, he melted into a puddle. 

"You lied to me," Harry growled and pulled away completely.

Louis' protest was interrupted when he yanked Louis' pants off his legs in one swift motion, throwing it away and gripping Louis' hips — flipping him over his stomach. Harry grabbed him by his waist and pulled him on his knees, ass up in the air and in front of Harry, teasing him. _Oh,_ leave to Harry for manhandling Louis all the time because he craves it and knows that Louis loves it.

Louis gasped and stood up on his elbows, feeling a bit dizzy with the _sudden_ change of position, looking at Harry who smacked a _strong_ hand on his bum. Louis hissed and muffled a moan against his shoulder. The hit was _so hard,_ it shuddered him up and moved the butt plug closer to his prostate.

_"Ah- Fuck."_

"You shouldn't have lied to me." he rubbed the red skin and laid another _smack_ on it. The hit on his skin and the thrust of the butt plug along with it was _so much_ , he _loved it._

" _Fuck_ – Harry, shouldn't have ignored me like that, then— _ahh!"_ he gasped with another hit.

"Don't. Talk. Back." Harry groaned and littered Louis' bum with alternate _smack's_ along with _every word_. Watching his beautiful bum jiggle with every spank— and _fuck_ , the butt plug tugging in and out with it. _Fuck._

"Harry, _please—_ " his pleading was cut off with a tongue nudging around his hole, Louis shivered when Harry sucked him on the sensitive skin and slapped him on the ass again.

"Please, what?" Harry bit his inner thigh and Louis groaned.

 _"Fuck me, please."_ Louis cried out.

Harry tsked and swatted another hand on Louis' red tingling skin, _marking him — claiming him_. Louis fell first on his face on the pillow, elbows giving out. He felt like jelly already. His cock was hanging hard against his tummy, it so needs to be _touched._ Harry held him firm and tugged on the butt plug, pulling it out a bit. Louis squealed and banged his fist against the pillow, he's gonna come if Harry doesn't stop teasing. 

"You're not gonna get it that easily." 

Louis whipped his head up, "Wha–" and Harry moved away from Louis.

"Come here." Harry sat straight against the headboard and patted his lap, running a hand through his messy hair. Louis dreamily smiled and elegantly stood on his knees and cradled Harry's hips. 

Harry kneaded his sensitive bottom and Louis saw his green eyes softening, "Did I hurt you, baby?" he whispered with concern and Louis grew happier with that. There he is, his protective and caring Harry; who never fails to make his heart _melt._

Louis shook his head, "Never, you know I love it." he lazily grinned and Harry had to chuckle a little.

"Cheeky one you are." Harry wiped his wet cheeks and ran a hand in his beautiful fluffy hair, "You're so good to me, baby." he kissed Louis' cheeks with wet kisses.

Louis was having none of that, he wanted one on the lips so he cupped Harry's face and kissed him on his _pink plump lips_ with a sweet sigh, "Please let me come Haz. I'm so hard, it _hurts._ " he softly requested him like the _sweet little boy_ that he is. 

"I will, baby. Why don't you let me taste you first, hm?" he narrowed his eyes on Louis' pretty cock and back on his gorgeous tired face. 

Louis aggressively nodded, "How do you want me?" he murmured and his face went pink when he felt how hard Harry was for him whilst wiggling on his lap. 

Harry lazily flicked his perky nipples, "Why don't you hold the edge of the headboard and fuck my face?" he was already staring at Louis' cock with so much _lust and want._

"Yes, please," Louis whispered, feeling thrilled at the way Harry talks to him. _So soft yet so dominating - so sweet yet so filthy_.

He held the headboard in his hands and Harry sank a little lower so he could be leveled with _this_ beautiful thing that's profusely _dripping_ pre-come. Harry looked up and saw Louis hanging his head low in between his shoulders to meet Harry's eye's, "You're not to take your hands off the headboard and you'll keep your eyes on _me_ , do you understand?" 

"Yes, yes." Louis brokenly whispered and nodded, he's so hard and _sensitive_ and Harry being so _dominant_ , it's too enticing.

Louis' cock twitched at that and nudged against Harry's lips; he smirked fondly and Louis went red at that. He kissed the tip of his cock and licked a wet stripe on the throbbing vein that was bulging out. He sucked the tip between his lips and Louis vibrated at that, Harry watched him pant little puffs of air when he took him halfway in and scooped the pre-come on the slit with his tongue.

 _"Ah.. ah."_ Louis let out a cry and shut his eyes, squeezing his knees around Harry's head. Harry reprimanded him with a loud smack on his sore bum. Louis gasped and opened his eyes, remembering he wasn't supposed to avert his gaze. 

"Eyes on me– _Louis,_ don't make me repeat myself." Harry rasped and sucked on his balls one by one, creating the perfect suction on them.

"S-sorry." Louis breathed and Harry hummed around his balls, the vibration made him buck his hips a bit. Harry adjusted himself on the pillow and opened his mouth wide, tapping on Louis' sensitive bottom to get along with it. Permitting him to fuck his face.

Louis shivered with excitement and slowly pushed his throbbing cock in Harry's obscenely wide mouth. When he bottomed out and saw Harry taking him in effortlessly as always, without even gagging because he doesn't have a gag reflex. It's a blessing and Louis' gonna savor it. Harry looked up at him with a mouthful of Louis's cock and Louis could come just like this. Harry kept him firm in the place and _clenched_ his throat around Louis and whined in the back of his throat. Smirking at his doings- Harry loosened his grip on Louis' bum and _winked_ at him.

Louis gave him a dizzy smile and snapped his hips against Harry's face, fucking it to reach his desperate orgasm. He watched Harry _mewl_ on his cock and the wet sounds Harry was letting out was too pornographic. Harry blinked up at him and moaned around his cock as Louis harshly thrust- _in and out, in and out_ of his mouth. Harry made little sounds of _sucking_ and _popping_ and Louis cursed at that, seeing Harry filled with his cock, his lips widely stretched around his _thick_ cock and spit dripping down his chin. Lips all _pink_ and _wet._

Fuck, Louis' not gonna last. Louis relentlessly pounded deep down his throat and earned a squeeze on his spanked bum. "So _good_ , Harry. Fuck, your mouth." he slurred and licked his lips when he saw Harry smirk up at him. 

This is what he wanted the whole time to just have Harry's attention _all on him_ and fucking _come._ He gripped the headboard and ignored the ache he felt in his forearm and biceps as he pulled out to let Harry breathe a little. Harry gasped softly and took deep breaths of air, looking up at Louis who looked utterly spent already, he hasn't even come yet. 

" _Baby.._ " he nuzzled Louis' balls until his breathing got stable enough to go again and give his boy the first release of the night that he's been begging for. Louis isn't surprised when Harry is already pushing his hips in and taking the cock he's _obsessed_ with; Louis knows how much Harry _loves_ sucking his cock. 

Louis pressed in and shoved his cock _in and out_ with ease, jabbing his tip against the back of Harry's throat and making both of them groan out loud. Louis' panting heavily and he knows he's going to come anytime now, his strokes became a bit urgent, chasing his release. They stared each other down, the filthy sound of wetness making Louis curl his toes. Harry shamelessly slurped around his cock, and Louis died at that. 

Louis choked on his moan, "Baby, I'm gonna come. Where should I- _ah!_ " his question was cut off when he felt two hands pressing hard on his butt cheeks and his thrusts were restricted to go painstakingly slow. Harry nodded his head and voluntarily shoved Louis' cock at a rhythmic pace, taking the control back, letting Louis rest a little as Harry bobbed his head and sucked especially hard on the slit, making Louis sit on his chest and lay a series of _fuckfuckfuck harryharryharry pleasepleaseplease_ and gushed his sweet release down his throat when Harry twisted his nipple particularly _hard_. Louis's knuckles went white and he shuddered on top of Harry.

Harry smirked when he watched the sweaty little thing over him and his shaking thighs _vibrating_ around his face, he slowly pulled away when he felt Louis was completely spent. He loved the way Louis tasted, his pretty little boy was addicting in every way. He twirled his tongue on the tip and gathered the _last drop_ , not letting anything go to waste. 

Louis felt hazy as he bent down to kiss his appreciation on his lover's lips, tasting himself on him and almost moaning, Harry kissed him with all tongue and harsh little nibbles on Louis' bottom lip. Louis' arms were hurting now, almost numb but he will stretch them to their length to kiss Harry. 

"Feels so nice, _Hazza_ ," Louis murmured dreamily on his lips, making their lips brush together. Feeling so light and fluffy inside. Harry's eyes twinkled at that, kissing him back on the lips until his lips are red and swollen. He sensed Louis squirming so he opened his eyes and pulled away to see Louis hadn't moved his hands at all, the rush of pride and love he felt for his _obedient boy_ was heartwarming. He wanted to reward his boy with so much more for being so _good_ and _wonderful_ to him. _Always._

" _God- baby,_ you can take your hands off." he smiled contently and Louis saw the proud look on his face and felt his skin warming at that. He would do anything to make Harry feel like that. 

He pulled his hands away and Harry was quick to lay him on his back and rub his hands soothingly, taking care of him as he deserves the best. 

"You were so good to me, baby. Always so good, so proud of my baby." Harry's voice was heavily husked, he kissed his nose and Louis ducked his head down and hid his embarrassingly bright smile. Harry happily found his hidden lips and pecked them, making Louis giggle. 

"Love you, Haz," Louis mumbled, looking at the mesmerizing green emeralds. 

"Love you, Lou." Harry's chest was full of butterflies, he is so in love with _his Louis Tomlinson;_ it's beautiful. 

Harry rolled them back and made Louis sit in his lap, Louis curled around Harry's neck as Harry prepped tiny kisses on the nape of his neck. "You smell so good, Lou." he sank his teeth in and slurped around when Louis let out a throaty moan, the mark was blood red and almost turning into an even darker shade, Harry whispered, "All mine." and gave Louis his frog smile.

Louis let out a hearty chuckle at the biggest baby that he has won. Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered a low _'yours'_ and he was suddenly being hauled up in Harry's big arms, Louis' cock was getting stiff already as it was well squished between their toned tummies. And the _oh so obvious butt plug_ hitting the spot, it's indeed a proper pain in the ass. HA! Get it. 

Louis' squealed playfully, "Where are we going?" Louis pulled the baby hair at the nape of Harry's neck when he got no reply, Harry twisted his head towards Louis and smacked their lips together loudly, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Louis turned a shade of pink at that and Harry smirked, "Just keeping my little baby hydrated and healthy." he purred and Louis bit his lip to contain his pretty smile. 

"I'm not _little._ " Louis huffed a breath and Harry let out a breathy chuckle. 

"Of course baby. You're not little, see how big you are." and with that Harry bounced him in his arms to emphasize how _BIGGG_ Louis was. 

"Hate you."

"Love you too." Harry smiled and opened the refrigerator to take out a chilled bottle of water. Not letting Louis down for once, "Drink the whole thing. Don't wanna hear you whine about it." Harry tried glaring but how could he, it's Louis staring back at him with pouty lips. Harry brought the bottle on his swollen lips (swollen from all the damn kissing), making him drink it.

Louis put a halt on that, "I can drink by myself, I'm not that _baby!!"_ he rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, you are. Shut up and drink it." and Harry made him drink the whole thing with a few sputter here and there because Louis kept laughing in between. 

"You look like a proper frog when you're trying to look mad," Louis remarked when Harry grabbed another bottle and walked them back into the bedroom. Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to fond, but _alas_ he failed and smiled helplessly.

Louis clasped Harry's cheeks in his palms and grinned, "My froggy." Harry shook his head, laughed, and placed him on the bed, pulling some pillows and placing them behind Louis. 

"All yours, my little duck" he sat in between Louis' legs and saw Louis stick his tongue out. Harry grinned and was quick to suck at the hanging tongue between Louis' lips. Louis went wide-eyed and squealed in surprise, Harry smirked and sucked it harder along with his lips. Louis gave in and kissed him back. Moaning and rolling his eyes back at how good it feels when Harry kisses the breath out of him.

Harry pulled away just to say the thing that gave Louis goosebumps, "Let me eat you out, Lou." he whispered against Louis' parted mouth and saw Louis audibility swallow. 

"Yes.." Louis let a shaky breath and looked down on his lap, staring at his pink cockhead perking up with _need._ Again. _"...please."_

Harry followed Louis' eyes and smiled, very pleased at what he was seeing, Louis- is all _hard_ for him. Harry held Louis by his chin and pressed a sweet and soothing kiss on his lips. Louis' eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his fingers around Harry's head, running a loose hand in his long curls as Harry savored the delicious taste of _his_ Louis. 

Harry is rock hard in his boxers for fucking _hours_ now, Louis wasn't the only one suffering here. Seeing Louis _move, moan, whine and orgasm_ aren't as easy as it seems. He gets Harry all _hot and bothered._

"Come on baby, on your fours." Harry ruffled Louis' hair and Louis cooed at a touch of affection. 

"Hazza, can we-" Louis bit his lip shyly and stared at Harry's shoulders, not meeting his eyes. 

"Yes, baby what is it? You know I'll give you anything you ask for, right? Don't shy away from me." Harry kissed his eyelids softly, making him feel safe and secure. 

"Can we, _sixty-nine?"_ he almost whispered the last words and cupped Harry's stiff bulge in his dainty hands and Harry was this close to dying because Louis Tomlinson wants to be the _death of him._

Harry cursed under his breath, "Fuck yes, baby. God- what did I do to deserve you?" Harry spoke delightfully and Louis softly chuckled and got on all fours. Presenting his bum that's littered with Harry's handprints. _Fuck,_ Harry adjusted his hard-on in his boxers.

"You should thank all the gods above for it." Louis giggled when he felt Harry bite his bum playfully. 

"I do, every day." Harry sat on his haunches and pressed a hand on the dimples of Louis' spine. 

"Ridiculous you ar— FUCK, _Hazza."_ Louis gasped when Harry pulled the base of the fucking butt plug. 

"Huh? What was that?" Louis could hear the smirk in Harry's voice. He groaned in the pillow and Harry snickered aloud. 

"Stay still… You okay, Lou?" Harry asked when Louis didn't lift his head. Leave it to Harry to get bothered and concerned if Louis doesn't speak enough.

Louis smiled and looked back, "I am Haz, take that thing out. It's such a pain in the ass." he huffed and Harry grinned.

"Good one, Lou." 

"Of course you love that pun—nnghhh." Louis let out a throaty whine as Harry slowly extracted the toy and saw Louis' pink hole clench the thin air.

"Look at you, baby. All open for me." Harry kissed the gaping hole and Louis bucked his hips at that _andandand_ at Harry's _possessive_ words. 

Harry scooted away and sat against the pillows, ushering Louis to turn around and show him his pretty bum. Louis bracketed Harry's chest in between his legs and was now facing a very painful looking bulge in the front of him, his mouth watered at that.

Harry must be so horny yet he cared about Louis first and at that Louis almost teared up. He's dramatic like that sometimes. 

And holy fucking shit, Harry had wet stains of pre-come and Louis wanted to suck him off right this instant. He balanced himself on one hand and started tugging Harry's boxers down his legs. 

He received a meaty slap at that, Louis froze and Harry licked a long stripe from the base of his balls to the end of his tail bone. And Louis' mouth went 'o' at that, Harry's tongue was warm and amazing against his sensitive skin. 

"Did I give you permission to pleasure me?" Harry tongued his fluttering rim and growled at how divine Louis tasted. 

"Please can I have it?" he kissed the tip of his bulge, "Let me suck your cock, Haz. Please I need it." Louis went rambling and Harry had to bite back a smile and a moan. Louis begging for his cock is his biggest weakness. 

"You need it, _Lou?"_ he purred and kissed his butt cheeks endearingly.

"Yes, Hazza. _So much._ Please let me make you feel good?" Harry loves it when Louis just babbles, he gets all needy and adorable. It's an absolute mind fuck of all, to be honest. 

"I'll give you the world if you ask me like that." Harry is prepared to be sassed back, he knows how Louis is. 

"Just want your cock, fuck the world." Louis exhaled shakily on Harry's paining cock. 

Harry quietly giggled at that, "It's all yours, baby. Go ahead." 

"More like give you _a head._ " Louis bit his lip mischievously. 

Harry barked a laugh at that and smacked his forehead, "That was so bad, Lou." yet he continued laughing. _Liar._

"You're laughing, Hazza. It's not helping your cas-UHH." Louis whimpered in the back of his throat and breathed through his mouth, the feeling of Harry mouthing him and pressing his tongue past his rim has Louis quivering, to distract himself from the intensity he tugged Harry's underwear till his knees and Harry took the cue, hooked his toes on the edge of his waistband and pulled it off completely. 

Harry was fucking Louis with his tongue and Louis muffled his moan around Harry's cock as he took him in his mouth, Harry's thighs twitched at the touch; Louis preened and tried deep throating Harry to his limits, he felt Harry stop just to curse profanities and _praises_ to Louis. 

Louis pointed the tip of his tongue against Harry's slit and gave his cockhead tiny kitten licks. Harry growled against his bum and involuntarily jolted his hips upwards, making Louis choke on his dick. Louis controlled his breathing and bobbed his head as Harry slurped long stripes and spread Louis' butt cheeks with his fingers and dived into his gaping hole, licking his silky walls, thrusting his tongue _in and in,_ giving Louis beard burn on his pink delicate skin.

Louis arched his back and groaned around Harry's cock which had Harry rolling his eyes back, biting his lips, and getting his mouth on Louis within seconds, wanting to keep tasting his _deliciousness._ Harry dug his nails in Louis' thigh when Louis took him _in_ and bobbed his head up with a loud, obscene _pop_. Harry sensed Louis squirming around, pressing Harry's torso tight between his legs.

Louis gasps a fucked out whimper when Harry lightly bites on his rim, "Fuck, Haz– you gonna make me come. Don't wanna yet." he breathlessly rambled. 

Harry lazily sucked on his balls and ran a hand on Louis' torso, circling his swollen nipples. Overstimulating them, causing Louis to whine a low, _'Harry'._

"What do you want, _Lou?"_

Louis panted and held himself on both of his elbows, Harry's cock standing erect in his face, he muttered, "Wanna come on your cock." 

Harry felt a tingle in his groin as he pushed himself up against the headboard and grabbed Louis by his slender waist, pulling him up against his chest, making Louis sit on his lap — reverse cowgirl style.

Harry traced his hand on Louis' chest, feeling his fast-beating heartbeat and uneven breathing. He let his hot breath curl on Louis' neck, making Louis shiver and touch his aching cock. Harry covered Louis' hand with his own and moved his hand away. Covering Louis painfully hard dick in his own hands.

"You know there's time for that, _baby_." Harry latched his neck on Louis' shoulder and looked up at the boy who was breathing through his parted lips, Louis turned his head to the side, watching Harry's eyes dilate, turning a bit black, there's so much lust in it, "I'm quite not finished with you yet." Harry whispered right on the shell of his ears and squeezed the girth of his cock, making Louis shudder a sloppy puff of air as the tickling sensation ran through his spine, Harry was _intoxicating._ "Let me play with you a little more, Lou. I promise I'll give you what you want. Be my good boy, _hm?"_ He slowly annunciated every word and licked a warm line on the nape of Louis' neck — Louis curled in his arms at that. Submitting himself a little bit more. 

"Always wanna be your good boy." Louis whispered back and enveloped Harry's hand in his, Harry nibbled on the purple patch of skin that he gave Louis yesterday.

Louis quietly hissed, "Hurts?" Harry soothing licked it and Louis shook his head.

"Feels good." he lazily smiled and Harry's heart fluttered at that. His cock also twitched at the back of Louis' spine where it was resting, _all hard_. Louis flushed at that.

"Lou, turn towards me," Harry said and helped Louis sit on his lap whilst facing him. Louis bit his lips when he slowly sat back, feeling sore and very sensitive with all the licking and biting down there. 

Harry picked the lube from the nightstand and drizzled some on his own stiff cock, Louis' fully erect one feeling neglected when Harry started stroking himself, twisting his wrist and tugging the base. Louis' breath quickened up at that, watching Harry jerk off and throw his head back, clenching his jaw tight. Louis didn't even realize how hot it was and how his mouth was gaping at the sight in front of him.

Harry looked at him with hooded eyes and a fading smirk that turned into a silent 'fuck' under his breath as his eyes drop down to Louis licking his lips when he saw a tiny pearl-size drop of pre-come sparkle at the tip of Harry's pretty cock. He wanted to taste it, lick it wet. Louis gazed back at Harry just to catch him smile smugly, Harry brought the pad of his thumb on the tip of his cock, scooped it up, and hovered it over Louis' cherry puffy lips. Louis' eyes shined at that and he sucked the whole thumb in, nibbling it between his tongue and teeth.

Harry bit his lips and watched Louis hollow his cheeks, eyelashes fluttering on the sharp cheekbones and head tilting in the pleasure - tasting his _sweet H_ _arry._ Yeah, Louis wants Harry dead. 

"That good?" Harry scrunched his face fondly, trying not to combust in happiness.

Louis nodded eagerly before suckling it one last time and unlatching it with a loud _'pop'._

"Haz, touch me, _please._ " he traced small circles on Harry's thighs, sneakily eyeing Harry moving his slicked hand up and down his cock, creating the wet slapping sound every time. 

"Give me a kiss and maybe I'll think about it." Harry's lips curved into a sinister smile.

Louis was on him in no time, scooting impossibly close to Harry and lips pressed greedily on Harry's plump ones. He squeezed Harry's shoulders and pushed Harry deep in the headboard behind him. Harry adored it when Louis was the one to initiate manhandling Harry, it was cute yet pretty _hot._

Harry licked hotly against Louis' swollen lips and slurped around his tongue, Louis made a weak whine in the back of his throat as his hard prick rubbed along with Harry's. Louis was breathless and made a slight move to pull away to intake some air when Harry chased his lips again and pulled him back towards him with a simple tug on his bottom lip.

Louis trembled over his doings and let out an exasperating squeak of surprise when Harry held his _sensitive_ cock with his slicked hand and started pumping the both of them with one hand, trailing his other hand at the curve of Louis' butt — pushing Louis hard against his sweating chest, making him arch his back and whimper against Harry's mouth. 

Harry pulled away and watched Louis inhaling air in large gulps on Harry's lips and the taller boy let out an endearing chuckle. Louis blinked up at Harry with shiny eyes, and Harry cried out at the way Louis looked right now. All so fucking _desperate_ and _pleading_ in his arms. _Fuck._

Harry didn't stop the stimulation he was giving with his hands, he twisted his palm on the top of their cockheads and Louis melted into a shiver.

"Feels so good, Hazza. Please, don't stop." he rested his forehead on Harry's.

Harry shook his head slowly and whispered on his lips, "Gonna keep making you come all over your tummy, Lou. I won't stop, love." Harry kissed his jaw and slipped the hand he had on Louis' back down between his cheeks, rubbing a dry finger on his sensitive rim. Harry swallowed Louis' little sob down his throat at that. Louis dip his nails deep into Harry's broad shoulders, making him roll his eyes.

"Look how hard you are for me, Lou. You're gonna come on my cock, baby?" Louis nodded eagerly, looking down to see Harry's big hands pleasuring them into bliss. The sound of a soft grunt brought Louis out of his trance and he saw Harry pant a soft, "Keep kissing me, Lou."

Louis loved Harry's neediness more than anything, he smiled and captured his lips once again. Kissing him relentlessly.

Harry sighed satisfyingly and fucked their cocks together at a lightning speed, causing Louis to slip a series of _uh uh uh_ as Harry twisted his wrist and let the sloppy dicks rub hard against each other obscenely. Louis pulled his mouth away and pecked his lips, moaning a loud _Harry._

It only motivated Harry to go even faster and engulf their leaking cocks between both of his hands, Louis cried out and squirmed around his lap, he's _so so so_ close to his second orgasm. Louis sucked a red mark on Harry's pulsating skin on his neck — Harry groaned and tugged the dicks at the base of it and Louis jolted up, bucking his hips at the _intense t_ ouch. 

"Look so pretty, Lou. Such a good boy you are. Making me feel so good." he murmured and nibbled on Louis' earlobe — Louis tightly wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a harsh kiss on his lips, floating on Harry's admiration. Harry reached down to fondle Louis' balls whilst keeping a slippering hand on their cocks, playing with their foreskins. 

Louis gasped, "Oh, oh — fuck, Hazza. Can I – can I come, please?" Louis shudder as a wave of pleasure ran up his groin, he bit down on his lower lip. Harry felt so content with his little boyfriend's soft yet intense reactions. _Christ_ he didn't forget to ask for permission, _he is_ Harry's best boy. 

"God, yes- baby. Are you gonna come on my cock? Get me all wet and dirty, baby?" he nosed Louis' flushed cheeks and set his pace constant, they looked down at where Harry was wanking them expertly, dicks glittering in shimmering lube and snowy pre-come.

They looked up in unison and Louis nodded, "Yes." looking drained — eyes all teary, lips wet with spit and swollen because of Harry's constant biting, his caramel hair all sprawled out on his forehead. God, he looked heavenly and Harry was about to _lose it all._

_"Haz, Haz…"_

"Lou baby, come for me, you wanna come so bad, don't you baby."

Louis pathetically nodded and grasped Harry's biceps roughly as he sputtered all over Harry's hand — chest and _God_ a little dribble splashed on his chin too. Louis fell sloppily in Harry's arms and the taller boy was quick to wrap his left hand around Louis' waist, gripping it _possessively_ as he jerked himself off with one last tug and spilled all over Louis' torso, groaning a soft _'Lou'._

Louis' breathing got shallow and was utterly spent, he couldn't even move his head off Harry's shoulders, he shook a bit with aftershocks.

"Baby, you came so much, did so good." Harry softly mumbled and rubbed soothingly on his back. Comforting him.

Louis lifted his head drowsily, Harry knew Louis was falling in his headspace a little bit more each time as his glassy eyes were shining a lot more. He nodded and brought his thumb up Harry's chin and dipped it in the wet substance.. that Harry had just noticed. 

Louis displayed his thumb to him, "I did." he cheekily smiled and wiggled his thumb. 

Harry shook his head fondly — biting back a smile, he slowly jerked forward and pulled Louis' thumb in his mouth, sweetly sucking on it and humming happily.

"Greedy," Louis muttered and prepped little kisses on Harry's face whilst he was busy slurping around his thumb, Louis' oversensitive cock did give an interesting twitch at that. 

"Always gonna be greedy for my boy." he carefully lifted his giggling boy and spread him on the soft sheets, Louis' bum tingles at the plushy feeling of it. 

Harry propped up on his elbow beside Louis and brushed the sweaty fringe away from his face. "You tired baby?" 

Louis nodded with hooded eyes.

"Want me to stop?" 

He shook his head furiously and spoke a quiet, _no._

The high he feels when Louis' all needy is inexpressible and so damn infatuating. 

"Yeah?" he stretched his hand and got the tissues to wipe himself over his torso. He got his attention back on the boy who was lying with _Harry's cum_ dripping down the curve of his waist, Harry cursed under his breath at the view.

"Yes, want you inside me." 

Harry pecked his lips and hovered his lips down his nipples, mouthing on them and having Louis twist his body away from Harry. "Hazza.. sore. Sore." Louis panted and tugged on Harry's hair. Harry bit his lips and ignored his little whimpers as he hitched his thighs up to restrain Louis' movement, sucking on the perky nub and hearing a sweet sob of _'Harry'._

Louis loves it when Harry restricts him to move and just devours him like some sort of candy. Sucking and slurping around him like he's the most delicious thing ever. Which he is, to Harry. 

Harry gently teased the nub between his teeth and Louis whined and jolted up against Harry's restraint.

 _"Hurts."_ Louis lowered his eyes, pleading. 

"But, your hard cock lying on your wet tummy is saying otherwise, Lou," Harry whispered on his pink nipples, watching Louis throw his head back and nod. He's so out of it. He doesn't even know what he is agreeing to. 

Harry scooted closer to attach his lips to the trembling boy yet left tiny circles on the left nub, which didn't get any attention. 

_"Uh — ah."_ Harry gulped his cries down his throat whilst Louis vibrated with overstimulation.

"Fuck—" he gasped when Harry was back on his nipples, turning them into a _darker_ shade of pink. _Biting, licking, sucking, biting, licking, sucking._ He's relentless and Louis is gasping for air.. _fuck_ he's so turned on, he wants Harry to fuck him _so badly._ He thinks he might die if doesn't get rammed by Harry's cock.

"Look how swollen they are, Lou." he rasped and Louis was crying at his _filthy_ words more than the action itself.

"Haz, _f- ah_ _fuck me,_ please." Louis let a fucked out cry, shaking his head. He's so hard, he just wants Harry to fill him up and fuck him. Just fuck him.

"I'll fuck you, baby. You were my obedient little boy, you deserve it so much. Don't you, baby?" Harry lifted himself a bit and got the lube that was under the pillow. 

Louis nodded and made grabby hands at Harry, asking for a kiss. Harry smiled and gave him a _handful_ of kisses.

Harry stopped and nosed his cheeks, "I'll finger you a little, okay? I know you're open for me but I wanna feel you on my fingers. Can I, Lou?" he slips lower and bites on his jaw, Louis shudders.

"I'm all yours, Hazza." was Louis smiling and Harry was super fast to turn it into an 'o' shape when he dipped two of his wet fingers deep down till his knuckles disappeared in Louis' ass.

"All mine." Harry mumbled and was _oh so_ painfully hard, his dick is throbbing to be inside Louis.

Louis was so fucked out that he didn't notice Harry hovering over his face with three fingers, going _in in in,_ and a cry of pleasure falling out of his lips. 

Harry took his sweet time scissoring and shoving his fingers up against his prostate which had Louis jolting up and moaning _harryharryharry._ Louis was absolutely out of his mind, he was surfing on the waves of pain and felt utmost contentedness, he knew he was close to falling into an electrifying warmness.

Harry dreamily smiled at his wrecked boy and delicately flipped him over his tummy, Louis purred incoherent words and rubbed his cheeks on the soft surface of the pillow like a moody kitten, mumbling something again.

"What is it, baby?" Harry carefully whispered, kissing his shoulders.

"Love you." he nodded with his eyes close, smiling. 

"Love you so much, _so much,_ Lou." his heart did a summersault at that, he loved the way Louis would get _all soft and fragile._

Harry held his hipbones up and saw his gaping hole flutter, he cursed, "Gonna fuck you, Lou." he coated his pulsating cock with decent amount of lube and ran a hand _up and down_ his cock. Louis sighed contently and choked on a whimper when he found himself clench around Harry's thick girth, stretching him to his limits and tearing him apart.

This is what Louis wanted the whole damn day and he's on cloud nine, he's so satisfied.

Harry bottomed out till his balls were pressed against Louis', he shoved himself _deep_ inside Louis, _brushing_ the tip of his cock on his sensitive spot, having Louis choke a throaty moan as Harry slapped his hips on Louis inner thighs, the sound of lube going _in and out_ of Louis' pink hole along with Harry cock is damn pleasing. Harry slopped himself on Louis, crushing him, making him _take it._

Louis curls his legs around Harry's knees when Harry slowed his pace and grunted on Louis' ear, speaking harshly, "Fuck Lou, you're swallowing me whole. Fucking, shit." 

Louis went pink at that and rutted against the bedsheet beneath, the leaking pre-come making the material stick to his _very used_ and _oh so_ swollen slit. He panted and pushed his ass out when Harry dragged his cockhead on Louis' prostate — pinning himself there when Louis muffled a scream in the pillow, _found it,_ Harry _veryveryvery_ slowly rolled his hips in digit eight in the same spot. Louis blindly flapped his hands on Harry's body until he was digging his nails in the curve of Harry's butt cheeks, motioning him to move.

Harry tugged his hand back on the pillow and _entwined it together_. Louis blushed a bright red at the gesture. "Don't be impatient, baby," he sternly whispered and sunk his teeth in the nape of Louis' sweaty neck, licking it after to even out the numbness of the bite.

" _Ah,_ Hazza, please — _please._ " Louis twisted his head to look at Harry who was licking his lips and blatantly watching his lover begging to be fucked, _harder._

"Eyes on me, Lou. No dropping your head back." Harry grunted and fucked him fast right on that overwhelming spot. 

Louis was being crushed, fucked hard in the ass and his hands were pinned on the pillow yet he gave his best to look at Harry and give him whatever he wants and _needs._

Harry's curls dangled with every harsh thrust he delivered and Louis sobbed through his parted lips, a single tear rolling down his flushed cheeks. Harry kissed the tear away and praised, "Taking me so well, aren't you? My good boy." 

Louis blinked and hummed loudly, nodding his head and feeling the bed moving along with Harry's constant jabbing, spurting little _uh uh uh_ out of Louis' sore lips. 

"No one's prettier than you, my baby. Look at you." he kissed Louis deeply, sucking and biting on his lips. Louis felt the love enveloping him completely, he tearfully sobbed at that. 

Harry flipped him on his back again, crawled and buried himself deeper in Louis, watching him while he fucked him into _oblivion._

"Keep your arms above your head, okay baby?" Louis nodded and wrapped his tired limbs around Harry's waist as he shoved his cock _deeper and deeper_ into Louis. Gripping Louis' hips so hard, he's sure it's gonna be littered in _fresh new marks._

Louis quivers and twists his waist away when Harry rams his cockhead on his prostate dead on, _again and again._ It's like Louis' sweet spot is magnetic and Harry can't help but stick right on it, every time. (The author would like to apologize for that random scientific metaphor, lmao.) 

Louis squished his cheeks in between his biceps, panting breathlessly and crying Harry's name profusely like that's the only thing he remembers. His vision is narrowing down at _Harry and only Harry._ Everything else is _floating._

"I can't—" Louis purred a _broken_ sob, shaking his head at how oversensitive his cock feels to just simply come. He's so hard and so _dizzy_ with it.

Harry gently wiped his arms away from his face and kissed him quite, "You can, Lou. I know my baby is going to make me feel good too, won't you baby?" Harry nuzzled his throat and slammed his hips at an unforgiving pace. 

Louis rolled a shaky breath down his tongue and nodded, "Yes — good boy — your good boy." he senselessly muttered and his eyes were almost blank, Harry sensed how deep he must be in his _subspace._

"My perfect little baby," Harry whispered and engulfed his dainty hands with his bigger ones, Harry cooed at that. 

"I'm not little," Louis mumbled back and Harry chuckled softly. Gosh, he is the cutest. 

"I'm sorry baby, you're so big." Harry rubbed his stubble on his cheeks in endearment. 

"Yeah, yea.." Louis sleepily smiled and sharply arched his neck when Harry held him up against his chest with an arm around his waist, drilling deeper into the spot with the perfect angle. 

"Hazza.." Louis gasped and Harry panted on Louis' ear. Louis adored when Harry would make _sweet and deep_ noises because of _him._

"Does it feel good, baby?" Harry smirked and bent Louis a bit more with each shove, shaking the bed and banging the headboard against the wall.

"So full, Hazza, so good." Louis cried and Harry slipped a hand between their torsos, making Louis's breath hitch in his throat.

"S-sensitive, Harry." he sobbed and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, pulling him in a kiss, distracting himself. Harry slowly stroked him, pounding _in and out, in and out_ of his pretty boy.

Louis gasped mid-kiss but the pain was not as overpowering as the _kiss_ was, it settled the soreness. 

The muscles on Louis's tummy twitched and he felt an immense feeling of _hotness_ inside his guts, he was getting close to his orgasm _again._ He _needs it._

Harry pulled his mouth away, "Come for me baby, let it go. Be my good boy." he sucked on his tongue and kissed him soundly.

Harry's words pushed him on the edge and a powerful hit on his prostate had him floating his way up — falling apart in minimal spurts of come on his tummy, _coming almost dry,_ shaking and trembling in Harry's arms as he fell back into his _happy_ place. The one where he feels all warm and tingly, the one where he doesn't have to remember anything and just feel _light and fluffy._

Harry came exactly when Louis choked on a silent gasp and clenched so fucking tightly on his cock. He gushed his release into Louis' tight little ass, panting heavily and feeling a bit lightheaded. Yeah, Louis has that _great_ effect on him. 

He watched Louis close his eyes prettily, he smiled widely at that. It's so important for Louis to just let go of the stress that he goes through and just enjoy his little space that Harry puts him in. It's something he loves and the fact that he trusts Harry on it just swells Harry's heart into a _blissfulness_ of utmost euphoria. He adores his boy so fucking much. 

Harry pulls out and watches the way there is come all over his lower half, chest heaving heavily, hair tussled up with sweat, ass and legs left with soft and harsh marks. Harry loses himself in the way Louis looks all too _vulnerable and gorgeous._

"Haz.." Louis slowly opened his eyes, searching for Harry blindly and Harry was so quick to cradle him in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Caressing his hair ever so softly and leaving tiny kisses all over his face. Louis grew bigger with the affection that Harry always gives him, he always takes care of him, and the love that's combusting out of his fragile heart is not convincing enough at how much he loves Harry. 

"Miss my little Lou, come back to me my baby." Harry softly states and Louis squeezes his arms around Harry's torso, wiggling around with closed eyes. He feels content, like someone took off all the burden up his shoulders.

"I'm drunk, Haz." Louis whispered on Harry's chest, nuzzling him closer and sticking open mouth kisses down Harry's neck. 

Harry softly giggled because he says that every time. He described the feeling as being drunk when Harry had asked him once and since then he says the same thing. Louis Tomlinson is _one adorable little thing._

"Yeah? Why don't you come back to me and tell me how drunk you are, hm?" 

Louis looked up through his lashes and smiled hazily, "Hi drunk, I'm Harry."

"Why is my little boyfriend so fucking _cute!!"_ Harry pinched his cheeks endearingly and Louis had a scowl on his face.

"I. Am. Not. Little." 

"Of course, baby. My bad." Harry smiled and made a slight movement to reach-

"NO NO- I AM LITTLE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Louis panicked and held Harry tightly, feeling very vulnerable, Harry can't leave him. 

"Oh, no baby I was just getting you water, see it's on the table." Harry shushed him softly, massaging his scalp soothingly. 

"Oh, okay." He let Harry move along with him to get the water bottle. He cannot be separated from Harry. Nope. 

Harry chuckled and gave the little Koala wrapped around his chest some water. He eagerly gulped all of it down and handed back the empty bottle whilst resting his head back on Harry's chest.

"I'm hungry," he pouted and hit his forehead repeatedly against Harry's jaw. Harry rolled his eyes and patted his back in sympathy.

"Here." Harry offered a delicious looking chocolate bar wrapped in Harry's _classic_ banana print parchment paper. _Where did he even get that paper from?_ Louis had _always_ wondered. 

"Okay Mister Magician, what else do you have?"

"Kisses, want some?"

"Yes please," Louis puckered his lips and sat up. Harry pressed a loud 'mwah' on Louis' lips. 

The apple of Louis' cheeks turned scarlet, _God damnit Harry,_ he quietly unwrapped it and took a bite sheepishly, Harry glanced at him carefully.

"Hmmmm, damn my boyfriend knows how to cook, you never fail to impress me, love." Louis said with a mouthful of the chocolate bar, dramatically pointing his fingers at Harry, looking like a proper squirrel with nuts filled in its cheeks.

Harry wanted to giggle out loud at what he just made Louis eat, but he suppressed the urge and calmly stated, "Thank you, Lou."

"What did you put in it like wow it tastes incredible." Louis went on and Harry was this close to busting out in giggles. _This close._

Harry waited till Louis took the last bite, chewed and swallowed it down completely.

"It had chocolate powder..."

Louis smiled widely and nodded.

".. finely chopped Nuts, Chia and shredded Coconut."

Louis' smile faded a little.

".. pitted Dates for the natural sweetness."

Louis gave a hard-lipped smile. 

"... and pitted Avocado." Harry gave Louis his guilty frog smile.

Louis gagged out loud, whipping his head at Harry who slowly scooted away from the angry baby Lion.

"HARREH YOU MADE ME EAT A FOOKIN AVOCADO!!!!!!!"

And if Harry was missing after that night you know what happened to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you read the whole thing.... AHH KISSES FOR YOU!!!!!!
> 
> soft louis and froggy harry are babbbiiieee <3
> 
> *sweats* hope you liked it!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louisplumpyass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
